User blog:Psychofreak2/Ayano - The Maiden of A Hundred Faces
=Ayano= Abilities Ayano utilizes the stance mechanic. All her non-ultimate abilities are considered stances. Switching stances sets off a 2 second static global cooldown. } |cooldown= } |static= } |customlabel= |custominfo= |cost= } |costtype= } |description= She normally gains 2 AP per lvl. Each time she switch faces, she gains and 2% movement speed for 4 seconds. This effect can stack 3 times. }}}} } |cost=62/ 60/ 58/ 56/ 54 |costtype=mana |description= (Activation): Performs a celebratory dance step that unleashes joyous spirits that damage nearby enemies and marking them with "Joy" for 4 seconds. Enemies marked are revealed. Heals self and allies within range. |leveling= |55|85|115|145|175}} |25|33|41|49|57}} |description2= (Persistent Effect): Increases Armor and Magic resist depending on the percentage of her max health remaining and modifies her basic attack to heal her for 2 seconds. |leveling2= }} |4|5|6|7|8}} }}}} } |cost=62/ 60/ 58/ 56/ 54 |costtype=mana |description= (Active): Sends out sorrowful spirits to mark three enemies(prioritizes champions) with "Sorrow" dealing damage and slowing them. When enemies marked with "Sorrow" attack Ayano, they are damaged again and the slow duration resets. Lasts 4 seconds. |leveling= |45|65|85|105|125}} |10|20|30|40|50}} |description2 ='(Persistent Effect)': Modifies her basic attack increasing its range and dealing bonus magic damage on hit depending on the percentage of her max health missing. |leveling2= + 7|14|21|28|35 ]for every }} }}}} } |cost=62/ 60/ 58/ 56/ 54 |costtype=mana |description= (Activation): Lets out her anger marking enemies in a 75º cone with "Rage" dealing damage and reducing their armor and magic resist. |leveling= |55|85|105|135|165}} |description2 ='(Persistent Effect)': Her basic attacks deal on hit magic damage depending on the percentage of the target's missing health. Non-target enemies that are passed through by the projectile, receive a portion of her normal physical damage(without the on-hit effect). |leveling2= |}} }}}} } |cost=90 |costtype=mana |description= (Active): Casts an ability depending on what face she is wearing: Festive Strike(Joy), Sorrow's Barrage(Sorrow), Snap!(Anger). |leveling= |description2= Ayano begins with one rank of Convey and can increase it at levels 6, 11 and 16. }} } |cost= |costtype= |customlabel= Delay Time |custominfo= 0.75 second |description= (Active): Sends out a blast of fire that deals magic damage to enemies in a line after a brief delay. Enemies marked with "Joy" receive 80% more damage. |leveling= |55|95|135|175}} |description2= }} } |cost= |costtype= |description= (Active): Summons souls that haunts a 200 radius area dealing magic damage per second and slowing enemies inside. If the unit is marked with "Sorrow" it is silenced for a very brief duration consuming the mark. Lasts 3 seconds |leveling= |15|25|35|45}} |description2= }} } |cost= |costtype= |description= (Active): Taunts a target and deals damage to it. If the target is marked with "Rage" it is taunted for twice the duration. |leveling= |55|95|135|175}} |description2= }}}} Lore Emotions, virtues, behaviors...each can be represented by a mask, a face. With different shapes and colors, masks symbolizes a bit of reality. Ayano, a ceremonial dancer in Ionia was given a hundred masks by a mysterious Ionian royalty but it turns out those masks were more of curses than gifts. Ayano was tasked to perform a dance that will feature a hundred different routines using the hundred masks she was given. She was given a hundred days to prepare and each day she mastered one mask routine. During the dance she performed brilliantly with captivating movements which conveyed the meaning of each mask accurately. She left all those who watched her in awe. After the dance she was given many rewards and when she tried to smile as she took the items, she couldn't....she rushed to a nearby mirror and tried to smile again but she couldn't...her ability to smile was gone and when she felt she was about to cry, her face remained cold and unmoved as tears fall down her face. With heavy heart she went back and when she saw the royalty once more she gazed at the person without any expression, no matter how strong she raged and cried inside. With a frozen face, she ran away with the hundred masks given to her. After a year of wandering, she met a kind spirit who enchanted her masks so that a mask will appear on her face representing what she feels. Category:Custom champions